Venganza
by Mr. Chae
Summary: Miles no sabe que Franziska está furiosa por algo que ha hecho y ella se encargará de hacerselo saber. One-shot. Rated T, por si acaso.
1. Venganza

Venganza

-Estúpido Miles Edgeworth.- murmuró mientras aplicaba maquillaje en la mancha rojiza sobre la superficie de su cuello, haciendo casi imposible taparla con el vestido.- No le bastaba con sobrepasar los límites, no, encima tenía que dejar marcas a su paso.- se quejó, aunque ella misma sabía que en esos momentos no le importó en absoluto- Je,- sonrió, trazando un malvado plan en su mente- veremos si le gusta probar de su propia medicina.

Después de conseguir que la pequeña marca pudiera pasar inadvertida, se miró al espejo una vez más para ponerse su pintalabios color crema.

 _"Oh, sí. Esto será divertido."_

Se dirigió pues, con paso altanero al despacho del fiscal, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro que, antes de entrar, ocultó para no levantar sospechas.

-Ah, eres tú, Franziska. ¿Deseas algo?

-Sí, y creo que me lo puedes dar ahora mismo.

Las dudas del fiscal fueron en aumento cuando ella se acercó a su escritorio, giró su silla y le agarró del cravat.

-¿Q-Qué haces? Sabes que aquí no debemos...

-Esto es mi pequeña venganza.

Le besó con fuerza, dejando impregnado en sus labios el color y sabor de su lapiz labial. Solo, justo cuando ella ya se marchaba, se dio cuenta de lo que se refería con "venganza".

-Oh, no... Oh, no, oh, no, ¡Franziska, ¿como has...?!

-¿...Podido? Con ingenio, maquillaje y el deje de uno de tus "pequeños actos de pasión" en mi cuello.- se señaló la zona de la marca.- Tómatelo como una represalia por lo de anoche.

Y salió del despacho con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, antes de cerrar, como se intentaba quitar aquella sustancia de los labios con desesperación.

-Estúpido estúpido.

Sí, probablemente aquello solo hubiera servido para incrementar los ataques directos hacia su cuello, su punto débil. Pero, qué demonios, ella era Franziska Von Karma, y no era de esas que se quedaban rezagadas a un lado. Ella contratacaba, y esa prueba fue suficiente para nuestro querido fiscal, todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo de que alguien entrara y le encontrase en aquella situación.

 _"Franziska Von Karma, prepárate. Porque yo tampoco soy de los que se quedan a un lado"_


	2. Revancha

Revancha:

Esta vez era el turno de Miles.

Pensaba tomarse la revancha.

Por culpa de Franziska, el inspector Gumshoe había entrado sin avisar en su oficina y le había pillado con todo el bálsamo labial encima de sus propios labios.

-"¿De quién es ese pintalabios, Sr. Edgeworth?"- había pregntado él, con tono burlón.

Obviamente después de eso se ganó una reducción de sueldo.

-Maldita seas, Franziska. Me las pagarás.- se decía a sí mismo mientras caminaba enfadado de un lado de la oficina al otro, con una taza de té en la mano.- A este juego podemos jugar los dos.

Llamaron a su puerta y, con un asentimiento, los invitados pasaron.

-¿Qué ocurre Sr. Edgeworth?

-¿No me habrá llamado para reducirme otra vez el sueldo, verdad, señor?

El pobre Gumshoe y la altiva Kay le miraron, curiosos.

-Podeis esperar sentados, todavía falta alguien por llegar.

-¿Quién? ¿Le conocemos?- Kay puso las manos en su cadera.

-Solo esperad, pronto aparecerá.- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, ocultada por la taza de té.

Tal y como Edgeworth les había indicado, se sentaron en su sofá magenta. Aceptaron de buen grado la taza de té que el fiscal les ofrecía.

Y, sin hacerse demorar, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre ahora, Miles Edgeworth?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al oír estas palabras. Ya había llegado.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con ella, látigo en mano.

-Puedes cerrar la puerta, Franziska.

-Hmpf.

Con un gesto leve, cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Sr. Edgeworth?- Kay se puso en pie y apartó a un lado la taza de té.

-Tengo algo que anunciaros.

Él también dejó a un lado su taza. Se acercó a Franziska, a pasos lentos, mirándola fijamente. Ella notó que tramaba algo, y que, probablemente, se debiera a su "venganza". Y sus sospechas se acentuaron cuando este pasó una mano por sus hombros y se giró a los presentes.

-Franziska y yo estamos saliendo.

Ella le miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Kay, igual de sorprendida que la fiscal.

Gumshoe escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, llevándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de Miles.

-Espero que luego limpies eso, inspector.- le advirtió el fiscal.

-¡Señor! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿La señorita Von Karma y usted...?!

-Sí- le cortó él.

Franziska le seguía mirando, con las cejas arqueadas.

-E-E... ¿Enhorabuena?- preguntó confusa la pequeña ladrona.

-Pero, ¿es en serio? Es que... Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ya decía yo que algo raro pasaba entre vosotros.- Kay los señaló, con expresión pícara.- Aún así, hacéis muy buena pareja.- sonrió.

Miles se sonrojó levemente y fingió toser, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Os podéis ir.

Tras estar un rato peleando con el inspector Gumshoe y con ayuda de Kay, logró que aquellos dos salieran.

-Ya me estás dando una buena explicación, Miles Edgeworth.

Él sonrió.

-Verás, gracias a tu gran actuación, cierto inspector me vio en una situación comprometida.- suspiró- Debí suponer que algo iba mal cuando te vi acercarte de esa manera. Fallo mío.

-Fui yo la que le mandó a tu oficina. No hubiera tenido gracia si nadie te pillaba.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Tranquila, eso ya lo suponía.

-¿Así que toda esta treta es una especie de revancha o algo así?

-Exacto.

-¿Y qué ganas con esto?

-Aparte de devolvértela, hacerte ver que ese "error" que cometimos (repetidas veces),- le tomó la mano, mirando sus nudillos ahora descubiertos, puesto que solía llevar guantes- quizá no solo se deba a un descuido de una noche.- añadió, sugerente.

-Tsk... Idiota.

Soltándose de su agarre, salió con prisas de la habitación, dejando a un confuso Miles atrás.

Pero su confusión pasó pronto a satisfacción.

Sabía que Franziska no aceptaría tener "sentimientos", por eso, aquella salida se lo tomó como una señal de socorro; no quería enfrentarse a ello.

-Esperaré... Lo que haga falta, Franziska...

###

Bueno, me prometí a mí misma que terminaría este fic, y creo que esta es la mejor manera. No me voy a obligar a escribir long-fics cuando luego me quedo sin ideas y acabo por borrarlos. El caso es que este es el último cap y espero que os haga gustado :)


End file.
